The Super Awesomely Weird Adventures of Twins and Co
by Yukiko5347
Summary: Pretty much just a story about the Vocaloids living together and the "adventures" (as Rin says) they have. Focuses mainly on the twins, so if you don't like 'em, then don't read. Note: I changed their ages so they'd be a little younger to fit the "plot". (Not by too much...I think.) WARNING: Some minor swearing from certain characters, but nothing too bad, I don't think.
1. Enter: AWESOMENESS

"Aaaaaaaah!" A piercing shriek rang through the many halls of the large building, which was soon followed by a chorus of childish laughter. Just then, a flurry of yellow sped through one hall, laughing to it's heart's content. Just as it turned a corner, a flash of teal and bright red appeared, zipping down the same corridor in hot pursuit. "I'LL KILL YOU TWO!" The blue-and-red mass screeched, a dark, murderous aura surrounding it.

"Nuh-uh! You gotta CATCH us, first!" And with that, the yellow blob quickened it's pace, widening the gap between the two fuzzy life forms. But, with a loud, blood-thirsty roar, the bigger, teal/red mass started gaining on them, now only a few feet away. Just as the taller character was about to get close enough to snatch the yellow figure(s), it took a sharp turn into a hallway labeled "V-13" lined with doors.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" The sunnier color shrieked with laughter.

"NEVER!" Before it proceeded to fling open the door to a room and jump inside. The three people inside yelped when the door was swung closed. Before they had time to ask, the yellow blob that was now clearly two children slammed their bodies against the wooden door, trying to keep it from opening. The duo was obviously out of breath, since they were gasping for air, but they both sported identical grins, their matching, crystal blue eyes shining with joy, adrenaline, some fear, and a whole ton of mischief.

" 'Sup?" the twins asked over the muffled sounds of fists banging against the door and death threats being yelled at the top of lungs, as if this were any ordinary day, and they weren't just about to be mauled an angry whatever-it-was.

"What HAPPENED?" Luka spluttered, utterly gobsmacked. Kaito just sat there, stuttering like an idiot. If possible, they grinned wider.

"Do you really wanna know?" Rin asked, slyly. Meiko groaned.

"Please say no... please say no!"

"Yes, I do." Meiko slapped her forehead.

"Oh, God..." with that, she flopped back on the loveseat, still as a dead body.

"Well..." Just then, the banging on the door stopped, and it was silent for a few seconds, before the door was broken down, forcing the twins to jump out of the way and hide behind the sofa. Luka let out a scream, Meiko yelled profanities, and Kaito leaped out of the way of the splinters, skidding against the hardwood floor.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" An enraged teal/red figure growled, breathing hard, as if they just ran a marathon. With bared teeth, a dark, murderous aura, deep breathing, eyes glaring daggers of death at everything around, a hunched, pre-pouncing posture, and what looked like blood on her head, the figure closely resembled a feral animal.

"Miku! What HAPPENED to you?!" Luka exclaimed, but then blinked, finally connecting the dots.

"What happened?! WHAT HAPPENED?! I'll tell you what happened! Those little BRATS got me covered in ketchup and RED DYE as soon as I walked through the doors!" Luka turned around to face the twins.

"Well, yeah..." Luka gave them a disappointed look.

"Guys..." she sighed exasperatedly.

"But in all fairness, we were trying to get revenge. So if it helps, the prank wasn't even for you."

"It looks just as good on you, though!" Len added, snickering. Miku shot them a hard glare as Rin elbowed him. "Len!" She hissed, grinning. He put his hands up defensively.

"What? It's the truth!" He replied, returning the shove.

"Yeah, but..." Rin trailed off. The two were giggling and murmuring stuff to each other, occasionally giving a shove or a punch to the shoulder. All the while, the grins never left their faces. Meiko raised an eyebrow.

"Then who was it for?"

"Kaito." They both said in unison. The mentioned boy looked up from his hiding spot behind the bed.

"HEY! What did _I_ do?!" They stuck their tongues out at him childishly.

"YOU were the one to change our bedtime from eight to seven-thirty! We were working our way up to nine o'clock, too!" Rin exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the ice cream-lover. He was surprised.

"You guys are eight." They blinked.

"What's your point?" Len asked. Kaito slapped his forehead.

"Ice cream, Kaito. Think ice cream..." He murmured.

"Well, it doesn't matter _who_ it was for- all that matters right now is that Miku is upset and you guys need to apologize." Luka interjected. The leek-obsessed vocaloid nodded in agreement. Groaning, the blond twins looked up at her with slightly-lazy eyes.

"Sorry." Both Luka and Miku frowned.

"Do you truly mean it?" The pink-haired teen asked, arms crossed over her chest, an eyebrow quirked. The duo glanced at eachother, almost as if to say, 'Is she seriously asking us that question?' But they responded anyway.

"Suuuure." They drawled lazily. Luka nodded approvingly.

"Good." Miku's eyebrow twitched, Meiko snorted, and Kaito snickered.

**TADAAAA! I know what you're thinking, so don't worry; I'll make a longer chapter 2. This is just the plotless beginning to a plotless story!**

**Byez!**

**~Yuki**


	2. Bedtime and Broken Guitars

It was a bright, sunny Saturday, a day that most people would spend peacefully. But, of course, Vocaloids aren't people. Or, at least, not _normal _people.

* * *

Kaito smiled happily as he licked his vanilla/blueberry swirled ice cream. The day was going great. When he woke up in the morning, it was bright and warm- perfect weather to be eating ice cream without Meiko complaining. And, when he went to the store to get Yuki her apples, the entire frozen food section was on a 99% sale, since the night before was a thunder storm, and the frozen section was completely out of power to keep it cool. So, the workers stuffed as much ice as they could in it and put up the for-sale sign- after all, it was only a matter of time before the ice, along with the frozen foods, began to melt.**  
**

Just as he was about to finish up the cold, sweet goodness, Rin and Len ran down the stairs, shrieking happily at the top of their lungs. Hot on their tails, was Yohioloid, his face red with rage and his arms raised high above his head, holding a black mic stand.

"WHY YOU LITTLE- GET BACK HERE!" He roared, eyes blazing with fury.

"MAKE US!" They shouted in unison. They were obviously enjoying it. After a couple of minutes spent running around the island and ignoring Kaito's pleads for them to settle down, the twins leaped up onto the counter on the left, swung open the cabinets, and jumped inside, slamming them closed behind them.

"You think you guys could get away that easily?!" The blond yelled, holding the cabinet nobs with a death grip as he yanked it open, only to find that they weren't there. Yohio paused, surprised, before shoving the bags of chips and cookies out of his way. "Those _brats_! Where'd they go?!" He growled. It wasn't like there was a secret door in the mini pantry or something. He turned to Kaito, giving him his attention for the first time, as if _he _had all the answers. The blue-haired boy just shrugged.

Yohio sighed and sat down next to Kaito on the island. With the way the poor 8th-grader looked, Kaito felt that he needed some cheering up.

"Ice cream?" He offered, handing him a new chocolate-and-caramel cone. The underclassman beside him smiled slightly before taking it into his hands and undoing the wrapper.

"Thanks."

"Hey, so if it's okay if I ask... what _happened_?" The 14-year-old sighed.

"Well..."

**~After the story~**

"_They broke your guitar_?!" The ice cream-lover's eyes practically fell out of their sockets. Yohio nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. And it was my favorite."

"The one with the flames?!"

"Yup." If possible, the blue-haired boy's eyes widened even more.

"Aw, man. That's horrible."

"_Exactly._"

* * *

Luka was happily washing some fresh tuna to put in her sandwich when the freezer swung open behind her, and something fell out with a thud. The green-eyed Vocaloid jumped and yelped, her head snapping backwards and almost giving her whiplash. Instead of finding what she expected to be a box of ice cream (Kaito had taken home so much, she would never be able to understand how in the world he could ever fit them all in one tiny freezer) turned out to be a couple of laughing, shivering, yet simultaneously-sneezing twins.

"Rin! Len! How- Wha-?!" Luka stuttered, hurrying over and crouching near them. There were so many things running through her mind, she didn't know what she should say, or _how_.

"H-h-h-h-h-hi, L-l-uka-nee..." Len stumbled, teeth chattering as she helped them both up. Now that she was closer, the older girl could then clearly see that how they were tinged slightly blue.

"Shh. Let me get you guys warm." A few minutes later, when she was finally able to get them to sit around the Kotatsu with blankets and brew some tea, she sat back down. She finally decided on a question to start off with. "What _happened_?" The duo shared a quick look before meeting her eyes once more.

"We were taking a shortcut from one kitchen to another." Rin said evenly. Luka's eyes narrowed. She knew that with the twins, anything is possible. They were clever, cunning children, and extremely observant as well as liked to plan ahead- they even often seem to notice things that people- whether it be that they're their age or older- would easily overlook. That, and they could twist and bend the truth effortlessly at their own will- especially Rin, who seemed to have a talent for making a perfect poker face and voice.

"Why?" At this point, Rin stared right back at her, never wavering for a millisecond.

"It was easier that way." She responded evenly. Luka paused. At this point, if she asked her "why'd you want to take the easier way?" she knew for a fact Rin would reply with "Who wouldn't?" It was a dead end. Realizing her own defeat, the green-eyed female sighed.

"Fine. Would you like some more tea?" She offered, holding up the kettle. Rin didn't seem to relax, but agreed anyway. After a little while of some small talk and convincing they the subject had been dropped, the two blondes loosened up a little and started to speak freely. Before they knew it, it was nearly their bedtime.

* * *

"Hahaha!" The sound of laughter rang through the hall almost quietly as well as the sound of something hitting plastic repeatedly, quieter, other voices (such as screams and yelling) that were all coming from a single direction- to a door with a swirl on it originating from the center, made up of two different colors. Under the colorful and decorated door, you could see bright flashing colors emit from the tiny gap at the bottom, where wood refuses to meet carpet. "Over there! Over there!" One childish voice yelled. Another giggled.

"I got it! No way...COOL!" The second replied. After a few seconds of excited mumbling, the first groaned.

"Awww! So close!" Before a little longer of hyperactive muttering, and then a "Kick 'em in the neck! Kick 'em in the neck!" Followed by more laughter.

"GOT 'EM!" Rin shrieked happily, eyes still glued to the t.v. Sitting alongside eachother, the Kagamine twins looked more alike then ever. Not only did they have the same basic looks, but they also seemed the same in other ways; for one thing, they both had their eyes glued to the screen, along with their butts practically sewed to the edge of their fruit-shaped bed, a crazed, almost hysterically ecstatic look on their face, that somehow seemed to go with the unwavering determination as they pulverized the digital terrorist-zombie-robots simply with the push of every click-clacking plastic button on what in their eyes is a magical device of somehow-legal destruction.

"Hit me." Len said, blue orbs still staring straightforward. In reply, Rin tossed a handful of popcorn in the air, never pausing her button-pushing frenzy. A split second later, Len opened his mouth and tilted his head back bit, but at an angle where he could still see what his character was doing. Immediately, a row of popcorn fell neatly past his lips and into his waiting mouth before he snapped it shut moved his head back down to its original position.

"Juice!" Rin exclaimed, which was quickly answered with Len kicking what looked like a little plastic lever. Immediately, a green-and-white rectangle sprang up into the air, and as soon as it was close enough, the 9-year-old's hand shot out and snatched it up before she used her thumb to peel off the straw and pulled it to her lips, and then proceeding to bring the box closer and poke the hole through it with the straw itself.

Yeah, they've done this before.

After Rin was done drinking her juice, she lifted the cardboard to her head before proceeding to smash the bottom at the top corner of her temple and tossing the scrunched-up trash somewhere on the floor. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. The twins paused, and for once, tore their eyes away from the t.v. to meet each other's eyes. A split second later, they sprang up and started running around, trying to hide the evidence of their secret late-night gaming marathons.

Just as the person was about to open the door, the twins jumped into their bed and slipped the blankets over them, grabbing random objects to make it look like they were preoccupied by it instead. The door swung open, and Luka popped her head in through the doorway. " Goodnight gu-"

Luka blinked as she stared at the duo. They were tucked side by side, in a big pineapple bed. "Why a pineapple?" Luka asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Isn't your signature a banana, and yours an orange?" She continued, looking at them respectively.

"Exactly! I wouldn't want to sleep in a banana, and he doesn't want his daily naps to be on an orange, so we compromised." Rin replied, simply. The tuna-lover blinked.

"Then why not just sleep on separate beds?" The younger Vocaloids rolled their eyes as if she just said something extremely stupid.

"Then what's the point of sleeping in the same room?" Len responded. "DUH." His female counterpart added.

"..." Another blink.

"...Um, okay, then. Well, have a good night, I guess..." The twins nodded slowly, as if things were suddenly awkward. And with that, the pink-haired singer closed the door quietly and carefully, as if she was closing it on two sleeping children. As soon as her footsteps faded, the blondes quickly whipped out remote controllers (each in their respective signature color) and switched the t.v. back on before rapidly pressing the remote buttons once again while hissing

"DIE DIE DIE!" In unison, silently basking in the glowing light of the screen before them.

**Oh, Rin, Len. You gotta love 'em! Anyway, you like? I kinda got the idea of the gaming part from one of their songs "Remote Control", but the remotes they use are the old-fashioned PS3 controllers, and the whole bedtime thing I just kinda whipped up.**

**Byez!**

**~Yuki**


	3. Writer's Block and Road Rollers

Rin cackled evilly, removing the weird magnifying contraption from her face before holding up the blue piece of paper that took up most of her desk space, eraser bits, a protractor and a pencil or two falling as she did so.

"It's DONE! I DID IT!" she exclaimed. Rin, being incredibly overjoyed, quickly scribbled down a few words at the top, before hurriedly writing in her clearly worn-out notebook. "Now all that's left..." the corners of her lips pulled back and curled into a twisted grin.

"Piece of cake."

And with that, she slammed the orange notebook shut, rolled up the blueprints, and skipped out the door, the large navy blue paper tucked securely under her arm.

* * *

The sound of liquid trickling and meeting more liquid resounded throughout the lab, along with soft muttering, robotic beeping, and the shuffling of papers as a girl with long multicolored hair pulled up into a high ponytail crouched at eye level with the edge of the table, holding a clear pipette above a small glass vial filled with green, bubbling liquid in tight concentration as she slowly squeezed the pipette ever so gently, allowing the hot pink to form a the end and slowly become heavier, til it plopped straight into bubbling neon green. She nodded reassuringly to herself, before going once more. The hot pink pooling, collecting at the edge until-

"GALLY!" A voice shrieked, causing the teen to let out a yelp and drop the pipette straight into the vial, ultimately forcing her to duck as it exploded in nearly an instant. Growling, the blonde-and-brown-haired girl slammed a tight fist on the table, clenching her teeth as she slowly turned to focus blazing, rusty gold eyes filled with rage at the ignorant and insolent fool, ready to scream a string of profanities at them before she realized who it was, and what they just called her.

"It's _Galaco, _you insufferable _brat!_" She roared. And yet, the nine-year-old blonde didn't seem fazed in the least. She simply gave her a large, triumphant grin the Galaco just was wanted to _smack off her annoying little face _and- okay, so, normally, Galaco was a pretty nice girl. She would help others when they needed any and if she could, and she was almost always polite and as fair as possible to others (all while still being a shut-in not unlike Neru), but, honestly, even though she wasn't actually human, she wasn't perfect like people tend to make robots out to be - she was created to be humanoid, after all; she was bound to have off days, just as she is bound to have amazing days. Today, though, was an off day.

Rin seemed to sense that, and yet, not really care. She simply grinned wider.

"I need to borrow something." Galaco frowned. What? Why in all of her incredibly sophisticated motherboard would she ever let her, Kagamine Rin, _touch _her or even _look_ at her stuff without being impossibly high on something - especially after she made her favorite pipette and vial blow up in her face? But then it dawned on her. Does she mean..._that?_

One look at the younger humanoid's face told her everything she needed to know.

With a deep, rather shaky breath, Galaco nodded.

"Alright. I'll give it to you."

* * *

Len frowned. He couldn't seem to figure this one piece out. He was in the middle of making a new song, but was stuck. Biting his bottom lip, the 9-year-old furrowed his brow before playing the last few keys once more. And yet, still, nothing. Just as he was about to slam his fist into the keys and create a catastrophe, the blond was stopped when he heard the door open.

Expecting it to be Rin, he didn't bother looking up, or forcing a smile to pretend he wasn't freaking out. "Rin~, how do I-" He paused when he turned around to face who he thought was his twin. He blinked, staring for a second, before an actual smile appeared on his face, one where he didn't have to fake happiness.

"Hey, Yuki! How are you today?" He asked the little girl in front of him cheerily, yet in a gentle tone. The small brunette gave off a huge grin, one that showed her tiny, gaping teeth, one of which was missing in the front row.

"Are you doing good?" She bobbed her head, short brown pigtails bouncing with her.

"Mm-hm!" She answered, grin never wavering. "Wuss nii-chan do-wing?" The five-year-old queried awkwardly, looking up at him with curious, bright eyes. His expression softened, and he laughed softly.

¨I'm writing a song.¨ He told her. ¨Would you like to help me?¨ Yuki seemed to like that idea, as her adorably chubby cheeks turned a bright cherry red and her already-wide hazel eyes to widen even further and sparkle even more.

"Reawwy?" She asked, excited. Len smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" He laughed. "Why would I say that if I didn't mean it?" And, if possible, her eyes lit up even more. "Let's do this together, okay?" She agreed, and he helped her up onto the bench so they were side-by-side.

"How faw did nii-chan get?" He responded by showing her the music sheet and playing the notes. When he finished, he looked at her, telling her that that was as far as he'd gotten. She looked to be in deep thought for a while, chubby cheeks puffed out further and eyebrows scrunched up, before she smiled.

"Maybe... dis?" The brunette offered as she brought her chubby little kid hands over to the keys, starting with the last few notes from his sheet and continuing with her own. When she was done, she looked up at him hopefully, though she really didn't need to. He broke out into a grin, and told her it was a great idea, and that he was gonna use it, before writing down said notes on the paper. He thanked her, as it gave him another idea and they continued, dishing out ideas and revising and reworking together. They stayed like that for the rest of the day, laughing and playing and creating, forgetting the time as it flew by them, ignored.

* * *

Rin smirked evilly as she spun the key ring on her finger. It jingled with the keys and key chains linked to it, an orange being one of the more noticeable ones as she skipped her way towards her destination. Upon arrival, she stood in front of the giant metal door, legs somewhat spread apart and her hands in fists at her hips, one of them pressing the unlock button on the key/remote, and then the bright red 'open' button. Slowly, it began to rise, folding and going into the ceiling like a garage door.

The smirk on her face grew wider as the entrance opened, the shadows wrapping the contents in a thin, ominous layer of protection. A small, terrifying giggle was heard, just below the frequency of a whisper, drowned by the sound of the old metal slabs pushing up into the ceiling slowly from disuse. Throughout the entire ordeal, all that ever ran through her mind was how perfectly things were going. Each rusty slab that pushed it's way up above and into the roof only served to fuel her ego and ambition.

'_Yes,'_ she thought. '_This is perfect.' _

* * *

"So, how've you been doing?" IA asked as she poured the tea into the cups. Oliver couldn't help but notice how her hair swayed as she moved around the kitchen, getting the sugar, spoons, etc. or how she tucked a stray strand behind her ear **(1)** quickly before continuing to prepare the hot beverages.

"Mmh, I've had better days. You?' He responded absentmindedly, murmuring a quick "Thank you" as she handed the mug to him, which she graced with a small but sure nod.

"Hah, I guess I could say the same about myself. At the very least, I know that no day is uneventful in the least, especially not with the twins around." With that, both blondes had to snort slightly. No, nothing was ever boring with the twins, even if it's only one that they really ever need to watch out for. IA took a sip of her drink, before letting out a hum. "I honestly don't mind. It's kind of refreshing, actually, that they're so chaotic. It makes relaxing so much better, and it also keeps me on my feet." She chuckled softly, rubbing her thumb against the side of the mug, right under the rim, before looking back up at the younger male.

"Haha, well that's one way to think about it."

"Yes, it's called 'positive thinking'. You should try it some time." She replied teasingly. The Engloid rolled his eyes.

"Oh my, really? I had no idea! Good heavens, me!" He exclaimed in an incredibly fake 'quaint-housewife' tone, a hand on his chest in a display of shock. IA couldn't help but let out an actual laugh at that.

"Why, yes, it's a very new way of thinking, actually. Something that the doctors over at the new little clinic came up with!" She said, taking on a terrible 'classy' British accent. Oliver presented the role to her, and now she was going to run with it. Let the British housewives take their turns.

"Oh, you mean the one over on Bank Hall Street, the one where my little Noah worked at?" Oliver queried, eyes widening to near impossible sizes as he put a hand on his jawline (half under his chin, half on the lower part of his cheek). IA didn't know who Noah was in the slightest, but then again, Oliver probably didn't either.

"Why, yes." IA said, smiling airily. The shorter male nodded sagely.

"Very well. I always knew the lad was going to get himself into such trouble." That was probably the first time he'd ever used the word, and he sure as hell didn't know anyone who did in a serious manner, but he supposed if he was going for "sucky parody" he was doing incredibly well. Of course, he knew exactly how to "speak British" - which is really English, mind you - but he figured that for now, he wouldn't stray from their standard terrible acting and use any terms out of IA's vocabulary, for the sake of smooth conversation. He was pretty sure she only knew 'mate' 'knackered' and 'bollocks' anyway.

And like that, they continued with their horrid sense of humor and equally dreadful acting, 'tittering' lightly and speaking whimsically, knowing full well that at any moment, a natural disaster in the form of a 9-year-old blond girl was going to wreck havoc upon their peaceful little break time and bring them back to the world of the computer generated.

* * *

All in all, Hibiki Lui was having a pretty good day. He ran into Ring and Iroha, and they decided to just hang out and work on music in one of the recording rooms, before he, Piko, Yuu, and Kyo went off to play video games in the game room. And this time, Piko didn't even hit anyone in the head with the plastic gun, _or _strangle them with the plugin chord when he got frustrated. He actually remained pretty calm, and nobody had to call Luka or Meiko to get help. Then, he ran into Gumi and Ruby, who was kind enough to give him ice cream- though, now that he thought about it, they seemed pretty wound up. When he thanked them, all they did was look around nervously and reply with, "Yeah, whatever, kid. Just eat it quick, 'kay? and don't tell anyone about this, alright? Tell _no one._" Before rushing off with the rest of the frozen treats, mumbling something along the lines of, "We gotta get rid of these. _Quick_."

Of course, what Lui didn't realize was that said "good day" was about to change. As he took a walk through the garden and absorbed the hard work Aoki and Momo put into the botanical walkway, he suddenly felt a chilling presence somewhere behind him. Whipping his head around, he finally stopped to stare at a set of trees only a few meters away. For a while, he couldn't really see anything aside from the foliage growing from the soil, until he focused harder, trying to find the exact location of the heated stare.

And then, he saw it.

Or, more accurately, he saw _him_, as it turns out that the source of the ominous glare was - oh, you guessed it! - human- er, vocaloid. Now that he spotted him, he couldn't understand how he didn't see the man before. At least, he guessed he was male, judging by the hair color that only a few other vocaloids had and the height range, not to mention the other vocaloids with blue hair either had a different length, different shade, or just didn't have it in them to pierce into one's soul so sharply.

No, there was only one man with that description he'd ever met in his entire- admittedly short- life, and said man was slowly advancing towards him.

Lui blinked before slowly backing up, not quite sure why Kaito was being so... _intense, _for lack of better word, but not wanting to confront him about it anytime soon. Confrontation was never quite his thing, anyway. But, just as he began to turn around and break out into a sprint, he felt something curl around the back of his shirt collar, yanking him backwards and slamming him into a tree.

The blond boy let out a yelp as he screwed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain and too scared to look up at the elder towering over him. On most days, Lui wouldn't be so terrified. But, then again, on _most days_, Kaito wouldn't be out to kill him. Lui didn't realize he was shaking until the bluenette let out a low, stalker-level-creepy chuckle, and he froze like the Popsicles his captor typically waltzed around devouring all the time.

"_Luuiiii~_" said boy let out an unmasculine '_eep!_' at the sound, causing the teen to chuckle once more. During this, Lui couldn't help but wonder what he had done to make the high-schooler angry, and then worry about what he was going to do to him. '_what was it?_' he thought, hard drive- er, mind- racing furiously. '_what did I do? Will he stab me? Drop me off a cliff?' _he continued. '_or worse... will he-_' he let out a small 'urk' as the 15-year-old pushed him further into the tree, nearly ensuring that the bark patterns would tattoo themselves onto his back, before leaning down to take a long, deep whiff of the younger's neck and the side of his face and muttering a 'sure smells like it...'. '_Will he suck my blood?_'

A "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Was ready to tumble past his lips just as the blue-haired teen asked, "_Did you eat my ice cream?"_

Lui blinked, his eyes finally opening to stare up at him.

"...What?" He asked, duly noting in the back of his synthetic mind that that was the first coherent word he'd uttered during the entire encounter. The 9th-grader pressed him a little harder, making him let out a noise of discomfort.

"I _said,_" He snapped, "_Did. You. Eat. My. Ice. Cream?" _The amber-eyed **(2)** child felt a bell go off in his mind and cleared his throat.

"_Well..._" he trailed off, eyes wandering and unable to meet the others'.

"Hmph. I see... well, in that case..." Lui decided he'd better at least see his face to guess where he was going with this, when he realized the other was pulling him closer. "In that case, I'll just eat _you!_" He snarled, mouth opening so wide Lui was sure his jaws unhinged themselves. Letting out a huge squeal, the young boy flailed his arms and legs around til he came into contact with something, causing the freshman to drop him with a sudden grunt of pain. Not bothering to look back, the first grader made a break for it, sprinting off through the garden as fast as his thin, awkward legs could take him, the adrenaline and fear propelling him further than he ever knew he could go as he ran for his life. Behind him, he could hear Kaito let out a roar of "_Give me back my ice cream_!" The blond wanted to yell back an "I _can't_!" but decided against it, for fear of making him angrier and being eaten alive.

He ran for what he felt was for hours, not even sure where he was going and only knowing he needed to get there, _soon. _All he needed was to outrun the elder, which shouldn't have been so hard, considering his aggressor was made of 60% frozen treats and 40% "never-heard-of-exercise". And yet, the would-be tubby teen was somehow holding his own against the 7-year-old, who was still hopped up on fear and the will to live.

Just then, he turned to face whatever was ahead of him, and took a sharp turn when he noticed the dirt road curving, and continued to flee for his life. All the sudden, the world around him seemed to shift upwards without him, and he fell face flat on the ground. Whatever tripped him was long, slender, and curled around his ankle like a lasso... or a snake. Fighting the urge to scream- especially as he felt it uncurl and slither away-, the little kid struggled to sit up and continue running, until he heard- and felt- something that made his blood run cold.

A firm, large hand clamped down on his shoulder in an iron, vice-like grip as a lone word left his lips.

"Gotcha."

* * *

Len didn't realize how long he and Yuki had been in the recording room until she started yawing in the middle of telling him about her (imaginary) best friend 24 Hours and what they did that day. Looking up at the clock, he realized it was almost time for her nap, so he decided to have her turn in for the day.

"Hey, Yuki-chan," He began. She looked up at him, eyes half-lidded and cheeks pink from fatigue.

"Hm?"

"How about we take a break?" he suggested. The brunette pouted.

"Buh, I.. I'm not... m'not tired..." she mumbled, only proving him correct. The blond let out a small chuckle. The yellow-eyed girl was without a doubt one of- or maybe even _the_\- cutest little kid he'd ever met.

"Aw, you don't need to go to sleep. But how about we just rest a little bit? So our minds can recharge, and then we can think better?" he replied softly, gently poking her forehead at the mention of brains. She tried to at least look like she was contemplating, but they both knew that her mind was already made.

"Mmh, okay," she relented. "Buh we're not sweeping!" She added, and Len laughed and nodded in agreement, knowing full well that it wouldn't take her even a full minute before she was off to dreamland. And so they left the recording room for Yuki's room, where he saw a few other children already plugged in and nestled into their bed-capsules. As computer-generated AIs, they do need to recharge for the most part rather than sleep, especially when they first start out. When they're younger, they'd need to recharge more frequently, almost like how a real child would need to take naps within the day. As they get older, they'd need it less and less, and would not only be able to sleep like an actual human most nights, but would only need to plug themselves in for about an hour or two at a time. Rin and Len, for example, can already go about a few months without it, but their programs would eventually exhaust themselves (especially the more active they are) and might even shut down without sufficient battery charge after said few months.

Like most kids, however, young vocaloids tend to refuse to stay still, and definitely not long enough, often enough for their batteries to recharge fully and properly. Therefore, they made it so that insufficient battery energy would make them tired, and they could rest both their bodies and their energy storages.

Helping the five-year-old into the clear pod and tucking her into the candy-apple-red blankets, Len then leaned down and kissed her forehead, whispering a gentle '_sleep tight_' before the girl's yellow eyes closed as she smiled softly, and he plugged her in. The blue-eyed boy then closed the pod and left the room, but not before examining the other childrens' pods and making sure they were all plugged in properly and napping. Of course, he really didn't need to, as it was mostly likely Ann or Luka or maybe even Al who tucked them into bed, but it never hurt to take precautions, especially with the littles.

* * *

"Gotcha." Lui probably would've screamed like a little girl at the moment, had he not been so utterly petrified that his voice seemed to have taken a vacation to who-knows-where without him. He was broken out of his musings by a low "Kufufufufu" Which probably would've stopped his heart if it was A) a real heart, and B) not figuratively frozen already. Slowly turning his head, he was met with a villainous Kaito, whose bangs were overshadowing his eyes. He retracted his dark blue scarf from the ground to once again rest on his shoulders. '_That's what it was... makes more sense than a snake._' the blond would've continued to berate himself about the idea of a serpent in the middle of a garden - one that was cultivated by the hands of Aoki, the littles, _and _Ann, mind you- if the 15-year-old hadn't begun to lift him from the dirt, murmuring "Now, where _were _we..." at that point, he once again attempted to wriggle out of the elder's grip, simultaneously figuring in the back of his head how futile fighting was.

Just as the 9th grader was about to essentially strangle him for the halfway digested treat in his stomach, they were interrupted by a deep rumbling that seemed to resonate within the Earth. Looking around, neither of them could find anything, and while Lui was glad that there wouldn't be anything else to try and kill him, he also wanted a random commotion from something - _anything_\- just to distract his captor so he could run and possibly survive til the next day. As if magic, the bluenette seemed to snap out of his blood-thirsty trance, looking around the scenery when his eyes widened, staring at something that was just about invisible to the younger. "But we're not that far out... we should be safe... they haven't even used it in forever! Not since-" but he was cut off by the rumbling as it appeared to approach them, the vibrations in the ground resembling that of an Earthquake. Then, out of nowhere, when it's so loud their eardrums feel close to bursting and their bodies are so shaken they can feel their every nail, every hair, they see it.

Big, yellow, and offensive, the grumbling contraption was much like a blimp on the ground. Lui could feel his breath get sucked out of him as he's pushed to the floor, the ice cream lover having ditched him, giving him up as the 'honorable sacrifice'. He scrambled to stand back up, and was glad he did, as he was able to take off sooner, the sunny behemoth of a vehicle having been faster than he'd anticipated for a machine its size.

During his life-or-death trek back to Voca-Mansion, he didn't notice until it was far too late that there just so happened to be a big metal rifle-esque contraption being manned by a certain bright blonde 9-year-old girl at the hull, and that she had just shot it off, her mad cackles of victory not yet overshadowed by the roaring of the banana-yellow road-roller.

Lui wasn't exactly sure what she was saying, but it was definitely something along the lines of, "ALL HAIL QUEEN RIN, LOSERS!" which did _not _make him feel any better than he did beforehand. The 7-year-old was absolutely terrified, if he were completely honest. He knew that the 3rd-grader was rather off her rocker (for lack of better wording), but he had no idea it was ever this far. He never really had a chance to see for himself. Now he knew exactly why, thought it was still a mystery as to where she got the gargantuan automobile she was currently operating, and _when_ in all _sweet mother Voca History_ did she learn to drive that thing without suspicion- _especially_ while shooting at them with some sort of laser-or-whatever?

He was rudely torn from said musings when he felt something akin to a gust of sharp air smack into the center of his spinal chord, and the world around him expanded hundredfold, and he was shoved into slow motion. Then, out of nowhere, he felt what was possibly a tornado behind him, and soon enough, he was sucked in like lint to a vacuum. Only, it wasn't a tornado. Not a traditional one, at least. There was a huge flash of yellow that he flew past before being inducted into the darkness, and it was then that he realized two things. One, the world didn't expand; he simply shrunk. And two, he had just been pulled into the vortex that was one Kagamine Rin's road roller.

* * *

Ruko and Wil were sitting in the third recording room in the fifth Music wing, one languidly strumming a guitar and the other spewing out random words while throwing a rubber ball against all corners of the room, when they felt the floor begin to shake.

"Bruh, stop that," The ravenette grumbled, clearly irritated. He wasn't even helping her with her song- hell, he probably wasn't even _listening_ to her; just saying random things in the hopes of getting a breakthrough! What was he doing here, anyway? When the vibrating continued, she couldn't take it anymore, and threw her songbook at him, which reached his head. Dropping the ball, he whipped around to face her, a frown etched unto him clearly.

"Dude! What the _hell_?" He snarled. She glared at him.

"_I _should be saying that to _you_! And it's for kicking my beanbag and making me loose focus! And how are you still doing that?!" She yelled back, which served to make _him_ angrier as well.

"What?! Doing _what?!_ I wasn't doing _anything_-" To which Ruko cut him off with a 'Huh, you're damn right you weren't'- and he narrowed his eyes, "_Except_ for throw this ball and try to help you come up with lyrics!" the ravenette was about to say something once more when the rumbling intensified. Sending each other alarmed expressions, the duo then proceeded to drop everything and run out the door, looking for other vocaloids and, if possible, a safe place to hide. Once they left the room, however, they were welcomed with thuds, crashes, shrieks, and the occasional "_EAARRTHH QUAAAAKKEEE!_". Before long, they found themselves all in one of the unused rooms, which the constructors just finished building. Everyone was panicking, and it only got worse when they realized none of their parent-figures were there.

The closest one they had was a fourteen-year-old IA, who was tightly hugging Oliver, a ten-year-old boy who kept asking for Ann. Soon enough, the door opened once more, and in rushed Luka, Ann, Prima, and Al, all carrying/holding the hands of a bunch of the littles- undeveloped vocaloids, new Utaite projects, etc.

"_Ann!_" Oliver wailed, flinging himself into her arms the second she let go of the children. Automatically, she enveloped him into a hug and began whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

"Luka-nee, what's going on?" Ring asked, voice straining to be heard over the sound of the earth trembling and the people panicking. Because of that, a lot of the children started trying to quiet down, hoping to hear an explanation and any form of assurance that they were safe. The pink-haired girl cleared her throat, shooting Meiko a look that she seemed to understand, as she then began searching around with Haku to make sure everyone was accounted for.

"Everyone, please stay calm. If you hear Haku-san or Meiko-san calling your name, please raise your hand and respond. We need to make sure we have everyone. Now, I know that you're wondering what's going on, and to be honest, I don't truly know," cue whimpers and sniffles, "But I do want you to know that we're trying very very hard to find out, okay? And we'll let you know as soon as we do, alright?" She spoke kindly, allowing her soft voice to carry over the crowd, who were slowly calming down. Just then, Big Al came over and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Ruko, who was closer to the pair, was able to hear snippets of what they were saying, and got the gist of it.

"A few are missing," he murmured. The pinkette's eyes widened, and she asked what Ruko assumed was '_how many?_' to which he responded with what originally looked like he said 'tree' but common sense gave her the clue that it was "three". The shorter girl's eyes widened even further, and she asked for their names. Of course, seeing as it could've been anything, the ravenette had no idea which names were really listed, but she did know that the last name made the long-haired teen's jaw practically drop, doom casting over face. And then the middle-schooler was able to understand the last two words that seemed to lifelessly tumble past her lips.

'O_h, no._'

* * *

**(1) Haha don't worry I don't actually ship them. I just needed a way to put in more detail... and I wanted him to be doing something other than just staring up at the clouds... so I made him stare at her! ;) but yes I don't like to put romance into my stories because not only do I suck at writing romance (like, it's worse than when I try to put in humor) but I don't really ship any vocaloids because they technically don't have set personalities, nor is it canon that they even know each other (minus those in the manga they have) let alone have had any interactions. (to me, I only really understand Meiko x Kaito Miku x Kaito or even Rin x Len because it's in the story line - though it might not even be considered canon even then.)  
**

**(2) Honestly, I don't think anyone is truly sure of his eye color. At least, I'm not. I googled it, looked around, and yet just about everyone had a different opinion on his eyes. Some said brown, some said yellow/gold, others said hazel, there were some who believed it was orange, a few thought they were a mixture of two colors, etc. I just decided I would say it was amber.**

**Lol I totally didn't mean for that to be so dramatic XD don't worry, it won't stay that way for TOO long. It'll get kinda dark maybe but then waayyy lighter by the end of the next chapter (0-100 REAL QUICK)**

**Byez~!**

**~ Yuki**


End file.
